


Sunset, Moonrise

by Ilya_Boltagon, pierpressure



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Awkward Zuko, Breakups, F/M, Hugs, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I also don't ship Maiko, I don't ship Kataang, Manipulative Ozai (Avatar), Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Katara (Avatar), Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_Boltagon/pseuds/Ilya_Boltagon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierpressure/pseuds/pierpressure
Summary: A year after Zuko was crowned Fire Lord, old friends come to visit and catch up. Relationships change and develop as Zuko's family secrets are unearthed.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Noren/Ursa (Avatar), Past Katara/Aang (Avatar, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), past Zuko/Mai (Avatar)
Comments: 104
Kudos: 97





	1. Confusion and Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> I only got into ATLA recently, but I LOVE Zutara, and I'm still annoyed it's not canon. This is my first attempt at writing in this fandom, I hope it's not terrible.

Zuko sat on the beach at Ember Island, staring out at the waves, staying silent as usual as the sun began to sink towards the distant horizon. Thoughts of Mai, and what she'd said to him that morning, before his friends had surprised him with a visit, were like the grains of sand beneath his feet: endless.

Light footsteps sounded behind him and he shifted to one side, making room, already knowing who was approaching. He thought he'd recognize Katara's footsteps anywhere. He felt his lips twitch in a small smile as she wordlessly sat down beside him, idly bending patterns into the waves.

Just... being there if he wanted to talk, not pushing him to anything. It was one of the things he liked most about her: she seemed to have a sixth sense for when something was troubling him, but she never pressed, letting him talk when he was ready. And, with her, he knew he could. She wouldn't judge him for what he'd done, or what he'd thought.

"Mai ended things between us today," he said flatly, not making eye contact with her, "she said my duties as the Fire Lord keep me too busy, we don't see each other enough, and she's tired of competing and waiting for things to settle down."

Katara scoffed. "'Settle down'? Did she think you'd be living a life of ease as the Fire Lord?"

Zuko shrugged. "I don't know what she expected, really, but..."

"Oh! I'm sorry," Katara's hand flew to her mouth, "you must be upset, you've been together over a year now..."

"The thing is... I'm not," Zuko leaned back on his hands,"maybe I should be, but... I don't know, part of me almost feels..." Relieved, he thought but didn't say. What did that make him, feeling _relieved_ that his long-time girlfriend broke up with him and he felt good about it?

Katara fidgeted a bit before replying. "I think, if you weren't happy, and she wasn't, then maybe separating is best for both of you. There's no point in being with someone if you're not both fully invested in the relationship."

Something in her voice made Zuko turn to look at her. She'd drawn her knees to her chest, huddling up, and her eyes were fixed on the ground before her.

"How's Aang?" he asked, tentatively. He wasn't good at talking about his own feelings, let alone anyone else's, but it hadn't slipped his notice that the Avatar and Katara hadn't spent much time together on this visit. In fact, it felt like he'd spent more time with each of them, alone, than they'd been together.

It was Katara's turn to shrug. "Oh, you know, always eagerly planning for his next adventure, the next new place to explore..."

She shivered a little, prompting Zuko to expend a little Firebending energy to warm the air around them- the evenings were chilly here. He shifted a bit closer, to make it easier to maintain the warmth. Only then did her words sink in.

" _He_ is planning the next adventure?" Zuko hesitated. "Aren't you getting a say in where you go?"

"No, I..." Katara took a deep breath, "I'm done with travelling constantly, at least for a while. I need time to relax. Aang and I... we've decided to have some time apart."

She closed her eyes. "If I'm honest, being with him..."

"It began to feel more like a chore than something you wanted?" Zuko suggested.

"How did you..."

"Honestly? That's how things were with Mai over the past few months. I don't know, it just felt..."

"Empty." Katara finished the sentence for him with a sigh.

Zuko nodded, and they lapsed into silence for a minute. She was almost leaning against him now, and where normally he didn't invite close physical contact, it didn't feel as... invasive when it was Katara.

"So... are you heading home, then? To the South Pole, I mean," he clarified, and then immediately felt like an idiot. Where _else_ could he have meant?

She shook her head, long brown tresses flying. "Not yet, I don't want to go home and face Sokka and Dad's questions about what happened between Aang and I. I was hoping-"

"Of course you can stay in the Fire Nation!" Zuko's mouth blurted eagerly, without any input from his brain. _What if she doesn't want to stay here, you moron?_

Her dark hair whipped over her shoulders as she faced him, sapphire eyes gleaming and wide. "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course. I've missed having you around." He went scarlet.

"I-I mean, all of you. The gang. You know."

Her cheeks tinged pink, but she nodded. "I missed you too."

Zuko's heart skipped a beat at that- he honestly never thought anyone would really miss _his_ company, and, cautiously, he slipped an arm round her shoulders, the way he'd seen Sokka do sometimes when he wanted to comfort her. That was a normal thing to do, right? Even if having his arm round her made him hyper-aware of her: her breathing, the strands of silky hair brushing his hand, her weight against his side as she rested her head on his shoulder. Somehow, just sitting like this was relaxing, like coming home after a long journey. "Stay as long as you need." He murmured softly, as his gaze was drawn back out to the sea.

“Thanks.” Her reply was a hum, something he felt more than heard, with the way they were sitting so close together, drawing comfort from each other without words, both understanding the need just to have someone _there_.

The sun was setting now, turning the ocean into a pleasing mixture of blue and red, and, just to the right of the sun, where the sky was darkening, the moon was becoming visible, so the celestial beacons of their respective powers were casting their mingled light over them both.


	2. Dissolution of Boundaries

Katara grimaced as she wiped sweat from her brow.

 _Had it been this hot the last time she'd been in the Fire Nation capital?_ She attempted to recall, but could only remember the constant stress and fear looming before facing Azula. Not to mention worrying about everyone else- the temperature hadn't really mattered back then.

Now, a mere week after leaving Ember Island with its shady beaches and cool breezes, a heat wave had struck the capital. She honestly thought she might melt into a puddle that could only reform at the South Pole.

Glancing around for any bit of shade, she noticed a large tower, set somewhat apart from the other buildings nearby, surrounded by guards. The edifice was plain, almost imposing. Katara had no idea what the building was, but it cast a long shadow- surely standing near it would be a bit cooler? She edged closer, and immediately the guards' attention snapped to her, one of them approaching her and bowing respectfully.

“Lady Katara, was there something you needed?” he asked uncomfortably, “usually, permission is sought before approaching the prison...”

Oh. So that's what this dark building was. She shook her head. “I'm sorry, I didn't know... I just wanted somewhere to stand out of the heat.”

She took a step back, wondering if she should leave. Katara didn't want to get these guards in any trouble if she wasn't meant to be here after all. “I can leave...”

The guard looked thoughtful for a minute, then shook his head. “It's fine if you wish to wait beside us for a while, my Lady. The Fire Lord is within at present, speaking to his- to one of the prisoners, and, if it isn't too presumptuous of me to say, I think he might welcome company when he leaves.”

From the man's expression, Katara could tell he wanted to say more, but she was distracted by what he had said. Since she'd returned to the capital with Zuko, he had been almost constantly busy with diplomatic meetings and the related paperwork- she'd only seen him at meals really, or in the evenings when he let himself relax.

Which prisoner could be so important to speak to that he would interrupt his work? She toyed with asking the guard, who probably wouldn't tell her, but before she could get another word out, both guards turned and bowed. Zuko emerged from the doorway, looking paler and more troubled than she had seen him in a long time. He walked with his shoulders slumped, eyes cast down, withdrawn in the manner he had been when he'd first joined their side, not long before Sozin's comet.

She moved towards him, instinctively wanting to offer comfort, to take the pain from his expression, even though he hardly seemed to notice her until she was right in front of him, at which point he jumped as if startled, even though she hadn't made a sound.

“Katara? Why are you here?”

He sounded... dazed, almost, as if he'd just woken from a dream- or a nightmare. One look into his haunted eyes, and she found she knew exactly who he'd been to see.

Ozai. Only the mention of him caused this reaction in Zuko. For some reason, he had found it necessary to go and visit his so-called father. Why, she had no idea.

“I think I should ask you that. Why have you been to see... him?” She never used Ozai's name if she could help it. Even without considering the destruction he had wrought on the world, she'd pieced together enough, from witnessing the aftermath of Zuko's nightmares while they'd travelled together as well as things he and Iroh had said, to know what kind of father the former Fire Lord had been.

Zuko walked straight past her, acting like he hadn't heard her question. Katara bristled at the brush-off, and would have snapped at him, but something in the way he stood made her pause and take a deep breath: just the way he held himself, and how slowly he was moving, screamed 'vulnerable'. "Zuko... you know you can tell me anything, right?" she probed as gently as possible.

He turned to her, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Just reminding you that we're friends, and I know you. I'll listen to anything you have to say. Even when you've done something stupid and you don't want to talk about it." _Like going to see your monster of a father in his prison cell, for example._ "Why did you go in there?"

He didn't reply, and she stepped closer, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Look, I can help you with whatever this is about. If you bottle things up- and don't tell me you haven't been, because the shadows under your eyes should be paying rent by now- you'll only damage yourself in the end." 

Just like Azula. The words hung unspoken between them, but it was Zuko who looked away first, refusing to meet her eyes. “I... I had to visit him. Have to. There's something he knows, information I need. Until he tells me...” His shoulders hunched further. “I don't have a choice.” He began walking away.

Katara scoffed as she fell into step with him, not letting him walk away from this conversation. “What could he possibly have to tell you now that's so important? He's been sitting in a cell for over a year!”

Zuko stopped in his tracks, glancing around warily. They'd wandered far enough that the prison guards were out of earshot, but he still spoke softly, eyes glistening with tears, which effectively cut off Katara's next retort.

“When I was first crowned Fire Lord, I went to visit him, thinking it would be the last time. But... I asked him, then, where my mother was. He claims she's alive and he knows, but won't tell me. I... I _need_ to find her, Katara, or learn what really happened to her. Until I can get an answer out of him...” he shook his head helplessly, “I have to keep going back.”

Katara's blood boiled with anger at Ozai once again, even as her thoughts raced. “Your mother... she's alive?”

The anguish in Zuko's eyes doubled, and Katara took his hands in hers, trying to convey comfort- she knew, after all, the pain of losing a mother, and if she thought there was a chance at getting hers back- she'd probably be willing to do anything, just like Zuko was, forcing himself to face his monstrous father, enduring Ozai's mockery and cruelty for the faint hope he might have news of Ursa.

Kya was gone, but that didn't mean Ursa couldn't return.

“I don't know. He says she is, and I _know_ he lies, but... if there's any chance at all...” he swallowed hard, “I have to find out. Whatever it takes.”

Katara's eyes burned with tears as she squeezed his hand and she stepped closer. “I'll help you. I promise. But we will find another way to find her, alright? Not by playing Ozai's mind games. It isn't good for you. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, but... Katara, what else can I do? Who else would know anything?”

“Have you even _asked_ your uncle?”

His face flushed. “No... I thought, this is my problem, not his.”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Zuko, _when_ will you learn it's alright to ask for help if you need it?”

He swallowed. “It's... hard. Not to see that as weakness, with the way I was raised.”

She sighed, leading him away from the depressing atmosphere of the prison and back into the main city. “Well, I'm helping you now, whether you like it or not. No arguments. We're going home, and you're going to write to your Uncle. And ask _him_ what he knows about your mother, alright? Take advice from someone you can trust, who loves you.”

A small smile twitched his lips. “Thanks.”

As they headed back to the palace, Katara mulled things over in her mind. In all honesty, the chances of Princess Ursa being alive were slim- she couldn't see Ozai letting her leave him, although she didn't know exactly what had happened all those years ago.

It wasn't something Zuko liked talking about. But, if against all odds, she _was_ alive, then Katara highly doubted Ozai had any idea where she was: if he had known, he'd have found her, surely?

Katara figured it was far more likely that Ozai was pretending to know where Ursa was to keep Zuko in his grip. To continue the manipulation and pain of his childhood. The thought made her seethe- as if he hadn't hurt Zuko enough already! She wouldn't let this go on any further. No matter what the truth of Ursa's fate, Ozai's power games with Zuko were ending right here, right now.


	3. Someone to lean on

Zuko couldn't help but notice Katara was quiet at dinner that night.

She ate with a fervency that could come close to rivaling her brother's affinity for meat, but kept shooting sly glances at him, as if waiting for him to say something. Not that he blamed her, as he could only bring himself to pick at his meal while his father's mocking words kept echoing in his mind.

"Back so soon, eager for my advice? I always knew you were too weak to wield the mantle of Fire Lord."

Upon returning to the palace, Zuko had written a short letter to Uncle Iroh, at Katara's insistence. He asked for any information on his mother, but hadn't let Iroh know he'd been seeing Father for the same reason. His uncle would only agree with Katara that there was nothing to gain and that he shouldn't be going near Ozai. Howerver, they didn't understand the position he was in; if Ozai knew _anything_ of Ursa's whereabouts, then Zuko _had_ to find out, no matter the cost.

Uncovering his mother's fate was worth enduring Ozai's manipulative mind games. It wasn't as if Zuko wasn't used to that. Besides, it wasn't like he'd ever taken any of Father's advice on matters relating to the Fire Nation. His sole reason for visiting his father in prison was his mother.

“...Zuko!”

He started slightly, almost upsetting his bowl of soup all over his pants. He blinked at Katara, who was staring at him, a crease between her sapphire eyes. She'd clearly been speaking to him while he was lost in thought, but Zuko had no idea what she might have said. He tried for an embarrassed smile. “I'm sorry, I was daydreaming, what did you say?”

Her eyes narrowed- apparently, he hadn't fooled her. “Forget what I said, it doesn't matter. You've been miles away since I found you this afternoon, you're white as a sheet and you've barely eaten.” Those eyes, startling blue against the bronze skin of her face, bored into him. “I want you to _promise_ me, for our friendship, that you won't go near Ozai again. At least not until you hear back from your uncle.”

“I...” Zuko swallowed.

He couldn't promise that- it felt as if Ozai was constantly taunting him, holding something invaluable- Mother's whereabouts- just out of reach. Didn't Katara understand he would do almost _anything_ to get it? She'd lost her mother, surely she understood how desperate he was to find his own?

“I promise I'll stop visiting the Firelord-” No, Father, not Firelord, _he_ was the Firelord now- “as soon as he tells me what he knows about my mother.” Hopefully that would satisfy Katara...

She folded her arms, skewering him with her gaze. Zuko almost gulped. He knew, from their travels together, that she was not someone he wanted to be on the wrong side of. She shook her head, mahogany waves flying. “Don't you see, you're doing exactly what Ozai wants?”

“What?! I'm _never_ doing what he wants me to do, ever again!” Zuko protested, feeling flames surge under his skin. Why would she _say_ something like that?

“Fine, then, answer me this: do you honestly think he doesn't know that you only visit him to try and find information on your mother?” Katara sighed, stretching a hand across the table, resting it on his. “Zuko, don't you see, even if he knows anything, he'll never tell you, because the minute he does, you'll leave, you'll stop visiting, and he won't be able to control you at all any more.”

“He doesn't control me!” Zuko protested, although his heart was pounding. Katara's words made more sense than he wanted to admit.

“Really? Just how many times have you been to visit him in the past year? And has he told you anything you wanted to know, or has he just been putting you down and mocking you the whole time?”

Now Zuko couldn't meet her eyes. “I can handle it.” he mumbled, not wanting to admit how right she was, “he'll tell me eventually.”

But, even to him, that sounded lame. He had no leverage to force Ozai to do anything, did he?

“If that were true, you wouldn't be hiding it from Uncle Iroh.”

He blinked. He may or may not have left the visits to Ozai out of the letter he'd dispatched to his uncle earlier, but how did she know?

“And I know you have been hiding it because there is no way he'd be encouraging this, knowing what it does to you.”

Katara's voice was heavy with some emotion he couldn't name, and when he glanced up at her, her eyes swam with tears, making his heart wrench- he never wanted to hurt her. “If you'd seen the look on your face when you left the prison... I could _kill_ Ozai for hurting you, toying with your hope like this.”

Ice ran the length of Zuko's spine at the very thought of Katara being anywhere near Ozai, and he involuntarily clenched his fists. To think of powerful, beautiful Katara, getting close to his father's poisonous looks and words... “You're never going anywhere _near_ him. I won't do that to you.”

Those captivating blue eyes gleamed with something almost like triumph. “Fine, then, here's the deal: you stop going to the prison to see Ozai, at the very least until you hear from Iroh, or the next time you go in there, I'm following you, and you won't be able to stop me.”

She held his gaze unwaveringly, her face set. “Your choice.”

Zuko sat stock still, feeling like she'd encased him in ice. _Now_ what was he supposed to do? Everything he'd ever cared about, Ozai had ruined or somehow taken from him. He'd gotten some things back, of course, but the thought of losing Katara made his stomach churn with nausea, and made him taste bile in the back of his throat. That could not happen.

He thought fast and hard, and eventually, his shoulders slumped. “Fine, you win.” It sounded more sullen than he'd intended, but she'd left him no choice. He couldn't let Ozai near Katara, to hurt her the way he (and Azula, in her own way) had been hurt, and this deal wouldn't be for long- Uncle would write back soon, ending the arrangement.

Her hand tightened on his. “Good. Zuko, you know I'm only trying to help, don't you?” She shifted her grip so her fingers laced through his. “The way you looked- the way you probably _felt_ \- when you imagined me going near Ozai... don't you see that's how I feel when you torture yourself by visiting him?”

Again, he couldn't move, as that sank in. Her words made the world tilt on its axis, and he struggled to make sense of things. Surely it was his responsibility to face his father?

Keeping Katara safe from him only made sense. That she would feel the need to protect _him_ from Ozai... it baffled him, making his heart constrict once again, and making his eyes burn. Was he really worth that, to her, that she'd risk herself, facing Ozai, to protect him? Was he worth that much to anyone besides Uncle, who, let's face it, _had_ to love him? The thought was dizzying in its newness. He knew, of course, that Katara, Sokka, Aang, Suki and Toph viewed him as a friend, but to have one of them willing to face a monster like Ozai, just for his sake... it was a shock. He focused on their interlaced fingers, feeling as if that alone kept him grounded here and now.

“Thank you.” It wasn't close to encompassing what he was feeling, but those trite words were all his brain would come up with.


	4. Unlikely Inhabitants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on *some* aspects of Ursa's fate in the comics. We chose parts of the story we liked, and changed others for story purposes. Hopefully, nothing in this chapter seems too OOC.

_**~The Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se~** _

Iroh was taking advantage of a brief lull in custom, taking sips of white jade tea, while musing over how to reply to Zuko's letter: why would the boy bring up Ursa now? Iroh honestly believed his sister-in-law had been killed by Ozai years ago, although he had never been able to bring himself to tell Zuko that. He sighed heavily, lost as to how to reply to the short, terse note, when the door opened, the bell above it jangling, and a small girl of around four years old darted into the Jasmine Dragon.

Seeming not to notice Iroh watching her, she crouched down beneath the window, as if hiding from someone, just peeking outside. Iroh arched a brow, wondering if the child was playing hide-and-seek with her parents. He glanced outside, but the only noteworthy event outdoors was a cabbage merchant wailing over some smouldering cabbages. A giggle from the small girl drew his attention back to her, and his eyebrow rose further as he saw the flames wreathing her little fingers. A Firebending child, in Ba Sing Se? Clambering off his stool, he went over to her, kneeling to be at her height, smiling conspiratorially. “Fire can be quite mischievous when it wants to be, can't it?”

The child giggled again, nodding, then clamped her hands to her mouth. “I'm not s'posed to tell people I can firebend.” Her eyes- a strangely familiar gold-brown- were wide. “Don't tell anyone!”

A familiar pang of bittersweet remembrance struck Iroh as the youngster grinned. The mischievous smile, gleaming golden eyes, and playful fire flickering through her fingers reminded him of his own son's youth. Still, it was more than a passing resemblance resulting from their shared nation. The girl seemed familiar, although he couldn't quite place where he'd seen her before.

“One must be careful with controlling their fire so as to not hurt anyone, but a little fun now and again won't hurt anyone. Your secret's safe with me.” Iroh promised with a wink.

“I like you,” the girl announced with a bluntness that usually faded from children as they aged.

“I assure you, the sentiment is shared. My name is Iroh. Would you like a cookie?” He offered, holding out a freshly baked treat for her to eagerly snatch.

“Thank you!” She replied, a second too late, crumbs flying from her mouth.

The bell above the door jingled again as a man in his early forties came in, looking exasperated. His hazel eyes immediately settled on the child, who was now clearly trying to hide behind Iroh. For his own part, Iroh noticed the same nose, the same dark hair, on the man as on the child: clearly, this was the little one's father. He smiled, offering a hand in greeting. “Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, sir. May I offer you some tea, or perhaps a small child that has been misplaced? I believe I have one of those at present.” He stepped to one side, revealing the little girl who now looked sheepish.

The man blinked, then laughed along with him. “Yes, thank you. My daughter has a habit of misplacing herself, it seems. Kiyi, come here, now.” He reached out a hand, and the child- Kiyi- went to him willingly enough. “I apologize if she caused you any trouble. I can pay you for the cookie-”

Iroh waved his hand. “No need. It's on the house.”

“If you're sure...”

“Of course! And I hope you and your daughter will visit again. I've missed having young voices around here, since my nephew and his friends all returned home. I would welcome the company.”

“Thank you!” Kiyi piped up, accepting for both of them. “We'll come back tomorrow!” She was already tugging her father out of the door, their exit only halted by Iroh's hand on the man's shoulder.

He spoke quietly. “If, in the future, you need any help, with lessons for her...” He let a tiny flame erupt from his free hand, holding the younger man's gaze. “I imagine it can't be easy raising a fire-bender in a foreign kingdom, even under the new regime of peace.”

The man's eyes widened when he saw Iroh firebending, but he nodded slowly. “Perhaps. I will need to discuss it with my wife.”

There was something indefinable, almost like fear, in his eyes, as he and little Kiyi left, the man not giving his own name. Iroh stroked his chin thoughtfully after they'd gone. It wasn't unusual for a Fire Nation refugee to be wary, living in the Earth Kingdom, even a year after the war, but the man's eyes had been so apprehensive, it was nagging at him. And what was it about the child, besides her clearly being of Fire Nation descent, that was so familiar?

* * *

The man known as Noren to the general public of Ba Sing Se scooped up his daughter and carried her home as quickly as he could, carefully avoiding the merchant who was still protesting about his burnt cabbages. “Kiyi, what have we told you about firebending in public?”

“I'm sorry.” Kiyi pouted. “I was only playing.”

“I know, sweetheart, but we've talked about this. We don't want any trouble, do we?” Not that his four-year-old really understood what he meant, or what kind of 'trouble' her parents had always striven to avoid.

“No.” Kiyi snuggled into his arms. “I don't want to make Mama more sad. She never smiles no more.” She perked up. “Can we get chestnuts to take home, to cheer her up?”

Noren kissed her head. “Of course we can.” Although, he mused, it would take a lot more than a snack to help his wife deal with her current burden. For a year, since the war had ended and a new Fire Lord crowned, she had been wrestling with a difficult choice: to let go of her past, and keep living as they had for years, or to face her old fears and guilt, and see what came of it. He had comforted her as best he could, while trying to keep Kiyi from seeing her mother's struggles, but clearly she'd noticed something.

To distract Kiyi, he bought three bags of chestnuts from a vendor, and she was soon chattering happily about the kindly tea merchant as they made their way home. That was troubling for Noren as well, although he hid it: why would someone from the Fire Nation, a Fire-bender at that, be running, of all things, a tea shop in Ba Sing Se?

He sighed heavily as they arrived home and Kiyi went racing off, calling for her mother. It was ironic, really, that he had worried less about his family during the war, when they had to remain anonymous, than now, when things were supposed to be safer.

* * *

Ursa stood, as she often did when she was alone with her thoughts, by the edge of the small pond in the garden, watching the turtleducks swim lazily around. Tears pricked her eyes as old memories assailed her, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

Six years. Six years since she had been forced to commit murder to save the life of her firstborn. Six years since she had been forced out of her eldest children's lives, six years of hiding, living under the false name Noriko, never leaving the walls of Ba Sing Se, feeling guilt and horror weigh on her more and more, as worse and worse tales and rumors spread of her son and her daughter.

A year ago, when the Avatar had overthrown Ozai, and Crown Prince Zuko had been crowned the new Firelord, she had wept with joy, the longing to go back to her past, to explain, apologize, hold her two eldest children again, almost undoing her. As always, thought, a multitude of thoughts stopped her: what if Zuko and Azula hated her for abandoning them? What if they believed her dead, and they'd moved on? Did she have the right to upend their worlds by suddenly reappearing?

Not to mention, although she would never regret finding Ikem- or Noren- again, and marrying him, and having Kiyi... but how could she explain _that_ to her other children? And Kiyi herself had no idea she had older half-siblings: how could that be explained to a four year old 'only child'? And, setting all that aside, the thought of simply going back to Caldera, to that palace, where she'd lived with Ozai... the very thought made her shudder. The man might be in prison, but nightmares of him could still emerge at random times. Ursa wasn't sure she could face going back to his old home.

And yet... to see Zuko again, albeit as an almost grown man, to see Azula, who was well into her teenage years now... If she had the chance, how could she _not_?

“Mama!” Kiyi's voice broke Ursa out of her thoughts, and she hastily wiped away tears, wanting to appear strong for her youngest child, at least.

“Hello, sweetheart. Did you and Papa have a good time in town?” She swept Kiyi up into her arms, holding her close, as she always did after being apart from her.

“Uh...” Kiyi twirled a lock of Ursa's hair around her fingers, looking bashful. “I kinda burned a couple of cabbages... but Papa and I made a new friend in a tea shop, and he gave me a cookie, and Papa and me brought back some chestnuts for us all to have!” This was all said in a rush, as if Kiyi was hoping her mother would miss the first part of her little story.

“You firebent in public again, Kiyi?” Ursa used her 'stern voice', making it clear she wasn't happy.

“Sorry.” The little girl sulked. “But I like firebending, and you always say it's a gift, so why can't I show people?”

“Besides the fact that you almost destroyed a market stall? Let me think.” Ikem's voice, rich with irony, was also tinged with laughter, and Ursa felt herself relax a little: she always felt better when he was nearby. “We were lucky it wasn't worse, and that the cabbage vendor didn't realize it was you, young lady. You know the rules-”

“No firebending unless you or Mama are there to watch and keep everyone safe.” Kiyi finished for him, rolling her eyes, reminding Ursa so strongly of Azula for a second that her heart constricted. She closed her eyes, willing the memories out of her mind. “I know, I said I was sorry. Can I go play now?”

“In a minute.” Ursa finally registered the rest of Kiyi's garbled sentence. “What was that you said about a new friend in a tea shop?” She tensed, old fears about not interacting more than was necessary with strangers, keeping their heads down, because they had to stay hidden, surging through her again, even though it'd been over a year since Ozai had been imprisoned and her fear of him finding her, finding Ikem and Kiyi, really should have diminished by now, still she couldn't get past it.

“I went and said hello to a nice man in a tea shop, and he was nice. He gave me a cookie. And he said to be careful with fire, like you and Papa always do. Then Papa came in. The man _was_ nice, wasn't he?” Kiyi looked up at Ikem, clearly waiting for him to agree.

“I suppose so.” He ruffled Kiyi's hair, making her squeal and duck away from him, giving him the chance to mouth “He's a firebender” to Ursa, over Kiyi's head. The little girl remained oblivious, but Ursa's heart jumped. A fire-bender, living and working in Ba Sing Se? 

“Me and Papa are gonna go see him again tomorrow, I told him we would. You can come too if you want, Mama.” Kiyi was beaming from ear to ear, clueless about the tension gripping both of her parents. “Oh, and he told me his name's Iroh.”

Ursa staggered backwards as if those words had literally knocked the wind out of her. Iroh, Ozai's older brother, living here of all places? _Why_?!


	5. Solstice Shenanigans

“Zuko… I can’t,” Katara explained, nervously backing away from the Fire Lord beside her.

“Yes, you can. I believe in you. Katara, you can do this,” he insisted, reaching his hand out to steady her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, it’s just too… gross.”

Zuko shook his head and grinned. “You’ve got to try it. Yeah, it’s a little bit of an acquired taste, but I think you’ll love it.”

“Fine,” Katara conceded, grabbing the small bowl of natto from his hands and using her chopsticks to pick some up. Attempting to ignore the sticky clumping and looks from the plainclothes-clad Zuko, she popped it into her mouth and immediately regretted every life decision she’d ever made.

Hunching over, she punched Zuko in the arm as her eyes started to water. “Gah- how could you let me eat that? It tasted like… Like… It tasted disgusting!”

Rubbing his bicep, Zuko took the small bowl of food from her and popped some into his mouth. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, this is some of the best natto I’ve ever had,” he gloated with a grin.

“I don’t understand how you can eat that without washing your mouth out with soap,” Katara lamented, swishing some of the water from her waterskin around in her mouth before swallowing.

“It’s good; you’re just uncultured,” Zuko protested, gently elbowing her in the side.

Katara scoffed and returned the gesture, albeit with exponentially more force than he’d unleashed onto her.

Righting himself after preventing what would’ve been a tragic loss of the fermented soybeans, Zuko muttered under his breath, “Speaking of uncultured.”

Sauntering through the crowd not very far from him was Katara’s brother, seemingly enamored by the lanterns and festivities surrounding him. Sokka was glancing around the many stalls, all colorfully decorated for the Solstice festival, all selling wares related to the holiday. Grinning, he tossed a coin to a young couple, grabbing a bottle filled with yellow fizzing liquid and opening it in one smooth movement.

Zuko raised a hand in warning. "Sokka, that's-"

The Southern Water tribe boy had chugged down a good amount of the liquid before Zuko could even finish speaking.

"-Alcoholic." Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. Sober Sokka could be annoying enough: he shuddered to think what a drunk Sokka would be like!

As if a soon-to-be wasted Sokka wasn’t enough to handle, it was at that moment Toph, Suki, and Aang came sprinting down the street, relentlessly pursued by some incensed, buff men. What had they done this time?

Zuko scanned all their faces, trying to discern what had happened. Toph looked smug, Aang was laughing so hard tears ran down his face, and Suki was dragging them both along hurriedly, looking exasperated, but with a grin playing on her lips.

Beside him, Katara sighed heavily. "What have you done _now_ , Toph?"

"Nothing!" The Earth-bender protested hotly. "Not my fault some scammers tried to take advantage of a little blind girl and didn't like it when they lost, is it?"

"Though she did drop a ton of sand on the vendors when they accused her of cheating." Suki added hurriedly as the trio darted behind Zuko. Their pursuers skidded to a halt upon recognizing the Fire Lord. Their faces were a picture of shock and awe that Zuko might have appreciated if he hadn't been so annoyed at his friends.

“I thought we agreed to stay away from scams after our last... incident,” Katara recalled, raising her eyebrows despite Toph not being able to see her expression.

"Yeah, well, I was bored. Besides, not like we're gonna get arrested now, is it? Since the Fire Lord's one of our best friends!"

"I'm actually tempted to _let_ you get arrested to teach you a lesson." Zuko almost growled.

“Nah, Sparky. You’d miss me too much while I was in prison. Plus, I’d break out of any pansy-ass cell you put me in within _seconds_ ,” Toph shot back, affectionately punching Zuko in the arm.

“What is it with everyone and punching me today?” Zuko wondered aloud, trying to fight the grin pulling on the corner of his lip.

"Aww, Sparky, that's just how I show affection, you know that!" Toph cackled. "Wait- who else punched you? That's my signature move!"

"Uh, Zuko, sorry to interrupt." Aang gave him the big pleading eyes look. "But could you, maybe... get us out of this? I really don't wanna spend the Solstice festival in a cell."

Zuko counted very slowly to ten in his head and took a deep breath before approaching the group of guards who were now hanging back, their heads bowed. "What, exactly, happened?"

"Well," Aang grinned nervously, "we were just minding our own business in the festival, doing festival things, when uh. Well, there was this guy doing one of those 'hit the sledgehammer' games and Toph said she could feel the game was weighted and impossible to win. So, uh, we may or may not have broken the whole thing trying to cheat and-"

Zuko, having heard enough of their shennangians, stopped Aang's rambling. "You had to go around breaking stuff, huh?”

"Uh, Aang?" Katara cut in, "you seem awfully hyper. You didn't, by any chance, drink some _special tea_ or anything, did you?"

"No, but he did consume about half the festival's supply of candy," Suki volunteered.

Katara rolled her eyes. “And you let him do that because....?”

Aang had stopped paying attention however, and was now using his airbending to hop around like a kangaroo, almost smashing into other people- or buildings.

The festival guards were still hanging back, and it seemed the alcohol had gotten to Sokka, as he was laughing at nothing, then abruptly he threw himself at Suki, clinging to her like an octopus and gushing over how much he loved her.

Zuko felt the beginning of a headache. “I swear I'd rather fight another war than deal with this.” He was muttering under his breath, but it seemed Katara had heard, because she murmured, “Me too” before going to grab hold of Aang and keep his feet on the ground.

Thankful for at least one sane friend, Zuko finally addressed the guards. “I apologize for my friend's mistake in her earthbending. If you'll let me know which vendor's property she ruined, I will see to it that they are compensated. And these others will _behave_ for the remainder of the festival, I give you my word.”

“Hey! I didn't make a mistake, Sparky! I totally did it on purp-”

“Toph! Shut. Up.” Suki hissed at her, while still trying to peel a now soppy Sokka off of her.

The guards accepted Zuko's words, thankfully, bowing deeply and excusing themselves once they'd provided the name of the wronged vendor. Katara by now had dragged Aang back over to them, but he still seemed very hyper and bouncy.

"How did I end up a single father at 17?" Zuko wondered to no one in particular.

"Hey, you're not in this alone. I was mothering the lot of them long before you entered the picture. If anything, you're the stepfather," Katara countered.

Toph snorted. "Single. Riiiight. Like you and Mom over there aren't head over heels for each other!"

Zuko's heart stuttered at that and he felt heat flood his face. Katara- what- what was Toph talking about?

His reaction was mirrored by Katara, whose cheeks were flushed pink at the earthbender's observation.Their eyes met for a minute, before both looked away.

"Don't be stupid, Toph. Zuko and I are just friends."

Zuko tried to hide the sting of disappointment he felt at Katara's words: they _were_ just friends, so why should he feel upset by her confirming it?

"Sometimes it's like you're all the blind ones," Toph muttered, curling her toes deeper into the ground beneath them.

Katara dreaded having to be the wet blanket and end everyone's fun, but, to her surprise, Zuko (a.k.a. the surrogate father of her children) stepped up.

Zuko shook his head. “Whatever. I'm getting all you troublemakers out of here before you destroy something else. Come on, time to head home.”

“What? Nooo! We only just got here!” Sokka wailed, weaving and staggering towards Zuko. “You should try shome of the drink I got, is delishush, and you'll smile for once!”

“Uh-huh.” Zuko slung his arm around Sokka's shoulder to keep him upright, and began hauling him down the street, knowing without looking that Katara would drag Aang back, and Toph and Suki would follow her. They got tantalizingly close to reaching the palace without any more setbacks, but ultimately succumbed to Aang's impulse to buy street food. He had, obviously, chosen one of the spiciest things at the festival, a pepper paste rice cake called ddukboki, and handed then out to Sokka and Toph before Zuko noticed.

Cue the literal melting of all parties involved as they complained of the fire burning through their throats.

Sighing, Zuko was forced to buy all of the morons ice cream cones to help soothe their stupidity. As the inebriated Sokka attempted to stop coughing and dry the tears streaming down his face, Zuko shot Katara a small smile.

She returned it, ruefully. "Just think, if either of us ever have families, we've had all this practice at raising stupid kids already."

"I think this experience will prevent that from ever happening," Zuko exhaled, trying to corrall the drunk, sulking, and sugar-overloaded baby turtleducks in his care back to his home.

By the time they were finally all installed in their respective rooms and calmed down, he could've collapsed where he stood. Were friends _supposed_ to be this much work? At least, he mused as he dragged himself to the sofa and dropped onto it, he had Katara for backup: left to himself, he thought he might have killed them all by now.

"Katara, how did you cope with them all before I was there to help? I'm surprised you didn't lose your mind!"

Katara didn't respond to that, but merely held out a letter grasped with solemn fingers. “One of your servants said this arrived by messenger hawk while we were out.”

The letter was postmarked urgently, from his Uncle Iroh. The 'urgent' mark on the letter was making goosebumps rise on Zuko's arms. Uncle _never_ sent urgent letters: if something was wrong, he'd come in person. What could have happened to make him do this?

Any fathom of question or reason abandoned Zuko as he slipped the letter out of the envelope and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright this co-authoring thing is new to me, but let's give this a shot!
> 
> the street food present in the chapter is natto, which is a japanese fermented soybean dish and an acquired taste (and that's putting it nicely) as well as ddukboki, a korean rice cake cooked in gotchujang, a super spicy red pepper paste. (i know the fire nation is based on japan, but they also canonly have really spicy food, something us koreans also kick ass at, so liberties were taken lol.)
> 
> asian street food is amazing, so infusing real world cultural elements into the atla world was super fun!
> 
> thanks for reading, kudosing, and commenting!
> 
> -the other author (meekothetrashpanda)


	6. Spilled tea and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iroh's part of this chapter, in Ba Sing Se, takes place before Zuko receives the letter from Iroh that turned up at the end of the last chapter. Hopefully that makes sense. -Ilya_Boltagon
> 
> ilya was super nice to clarify that, i was just going to leave everyone to figure it out on their own. -meekothetrashpanda

Ursa closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, attempting to gather her frayed nerves and wits outside the threshold of the Jasmine Dragon. People belonging to all of the rings of Ba Sing Se fluttered around her, not taking notice of the woman frozen in front of the entrance of the tea shop due to their single-minded desire for Iroh’s tea.

The irony wasn’t lost on her that her brother-in-law whose throne she had stolen was now operating what was deemed the best tea shop in the Earth Kingdom.

Which meant that her son, or some version of the little boy she’d left behind, now bore the bloody mantle.

Ursa and Iroh had ended up in the same place despite how violently their paths had diverged so many years ago. She wasn’t the same person anymore. If anything she’d heard was true, neither was he. Trying to gather any remnants of the bravery she’d mustered to seek Iroh out, Ursa stepped into the shop with hesitant feet unwilling to cooperate.

She saw him across the room and it took every ounce of strength she had not to fall to the floor. The same grey hair, kindly smile, and wise amber eyes she’d known in what seemed like lifetimes ago, greeted her. Dressed in plain garb of green instead of the distinguished clothes of an esteemed general and crown prince, Iroh looked truly happy, he looked at peace.

Ursa stood frozen in place, unable to stop the tears welling in her eyes or strangled sound emanating from her throat, until Iroh’s gaze rose from his teapot to the room around him and he caught sight of her. The teapot seemed to crash to the ground in slow motion, its contents spilling across the floor sluggishly, like blood.

A visible tremor ran through her, but somehow, she managed to hold her head high, and to take one, then two steps towards him, until they were face to face. Her heart was pounding and her mouth was dry. The look of utter shock on Iroh's now-pale face suggested he was as afraid as she was- he stared at her as if he thought his eyes were deceiving him, and perhaps he thought she had come back from the spirit world to haunt him. Who knew what lie Ozai might've spun about her disappearance? There were lines in her face that hadn’t been there the last time he’d seen her, but she was still clearly recognizable.

His jaw dropped like he’d seen a ghost from his past, which he had, in a way. One who was not as dead as he had previously believed.

"Ursa?" Iroh's voice was barely a whisper, a far cry from his usual garrulous attitude. He didn't even seem to be aware of the spilt tea seeping into his shoes, or the curious stares of his customers, as he reached out to her, perhaps trying to determine if she was real or not.

Ursa managed to force her lips into something resembling a smile. "Hello, Iroh."

His hands clasped around her, sending shock through his eyes like the lightning wielded in her past.

“You-you’re real.”

She bit her lip through a pained smile as the tears started to slide down her cheeks. “Yes.”

“H-how? All these years... you just _vanished_. Ozai-”

Ursa flinched at the sound of his name, and Iroh cut himself off abruptly.

“I-I mean, everyone thought you were...” Dead. He didn't say it, but the word hung in the air. “Obviously I'm pleased to learn you're not, but...” He shook his head, wide-eyed. “Where have you been, all these years?” He glanced around the shop, noticing the patrons who weren't even trying to pretend they weren't gawking, and, waving to his servers to take over, he slid an arm around Ursa's shoulders. "Come, there's a private room in the back. We need some tea."

* * *

' _My dearest nephew Zuko._

_While I normally would not wish to burden you further than necessary, as you are now Fire Lord, I am afraid I write to you with urgent news. I will keep this brief, as I am sending this with haste so it may reach you sooner. I have found your mother- Ursa is here in Ba Sing Se. Alive and safe. It’s a miracle. I believe that reuniting you and your sister with your mother is long overdue and it will benefit you greatly to hear what she has to say. I would advise you to hurry to the walled city as soon as possible; there is much to talk about that cannot fit in a letter._

_With much love,_ _Uncle Iroh.'_

Katara peered anxiously at Zuko as he read the letter once, then twice, his golden eyes moving rapidly, as if he wanted to sear the words into his brain. He was gripping the paper so tightly his fingers had gone white with strain. She instinctively stepped closer, wanting to reassure him. "Zuko, what is it? Is Iroh alright?"

He finally looked up at her, those golden eyes blazing with a tempest of emotion, as he clasped the letter to his chest, like it was precious, as if he'd never let go of it, in case it vanished.

"Uncle's fine." Zuko's voice was faint, almost shaking.

"He says my mother... my mother's alive. And right there in Ba Sing Se." He shook his head. "How long has she been there? Oh Agni, were we there at the same time? In the same city and I didn't know," Zuko whispered, dropping to his knees.

"I helped Azula conquer the city. Did I steal my mother's freedom? The war's over now. It's been so long. Why didn't she look for me sooner?" Zuko began to hyperventilate, clutching the piece of paper so hard it crumpled.

"What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?" he choked out over and over again, a broken mantra, as he buried his face in his hands.

Katara dropped to the ground beside him, desperate to make his pain stop. Rubbing soothing circles into his back did nothing to cease the sobs wracking his chest. Her heart cracking, she flung her arms around him, pulling him close, letting him rest his head on her shoulder, taking his weight and supporting him as he clung to her and wept. Tears were streaming down her own face at seeing him so anguished. She was barely cognizant of her words, letting them flow nonsensically with the sole purpose of soothing his pain.

Slowly, Zuko's trembling subsided, but they remained kneeling where they were, him clinging to her like a drowning man would cling to a rope, her whispering soft comforts to him.

Neither of them paid much attention when a door creaked open, until Aang's cheery voice rang out. "Ugh, I am _never_ eating candy again- oh, hey, Katara, Zuko, I- what's wrong?" His eyes widened, seeing tears on both their faces.

Katara looked up at Aang, then back at Zuko, torn. Should she tell him about Zuko's mother, or not? It wasn't her place to reveal something that personal, and what if Zuko didn't want anyone knowing just yet?

"Tell him," Zuko murmured, his words more felt than heard. "I can't... but I'll need Appa. Soon."

Katara managed to break away from Zuko's white-knuckled grip, noting with some concern that he was somehow managing an even paler pallor than his usual ivory complexion. Ushering Aang aside, she leaned into his ear and whispered in a low voice,

"It's his mother. Iroh found his mother in Ba Sing Se and she's alive."

Aang's jaw dropped, then his face split into an ear-to-ear grin. "Really? Congratulations! That's amazing!... but then, why is Zuko upset?"

Katara grimaced and put a finger to her lips. "Aang, it's been a year since the war ended. And we're just now hearing from her." And not even from her, she reflected grimly. Ursa hadn't reached out to Zuko directly, it was Iroh who'd passed this news on.

Aang's eyes widened as the numbers added up in his head and he realized the implications. "Oh... right. Well... I'm sure there's a good reason!"

"I am, too, " she dropped her voice to the point it could barely be heard, "for his sake. But we need to leave for the Earth Kingdom as soon as possible. Tomorrow morning, if we can manage it."

"We? You're going with him?"

"I have to. I think we should all go. He'd do the same for all of us and he needs us, right now."

"Of course, we can definitely leave tomorrow. I'll, uh, get Appa ready, right now. Zuko, we're all rooting for you!" Aang tacked on the end in a cheerful voice only he could manage at this moment.

Katara wished, for once, he would tone down the relentless cheerfulness, as it wasn't appropriate right now, though she didn't say so. "And Aang?"

"Yeah?" he replied, turning to face her.

"Could you tell the others? If any of us were in this position, Zuko would literally move mountains. I think we should all be there for him because, well, he needs us," Katara explained, voice wavering slightly.

"Done. I'll see you guys tomorrow, then," he said with a small wave before disappearing into the palace with a purpose.

Once he was out of sight, Katara returned to Zuko's side, letting him lean on her once again as he got slowly to his feet. “Come on, I think we need to go sit down and talk before you get bombarded by everyone asking questions.”

“No, not now. I can't, I have to go tell Azula, let her know about Mother.” Zuko's face looked even whiter and more strained than ever. “I won't hide this from her.”

Katara pursed her lips. "Zuko, I understand wanting to involve Azula, I do. But maybe that would be a better idea later on? When everything isn't quite so raw?"

“She’s my sister, Katara.”

"Who tried to kill you and me both the last time I saw her," Katara reminded him gently. "I don't ever want to see you writhing on the ground, shot full of lightning, ever again. That's all I'm saying, Zuko."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I can’t leave her behind in the Fire Nation without a word, like our father did. Besides, I normally visit her at least twice a week. I can't just vanish without explaining, Agni knows what that'll do to her."

Katara sighed. "Fine. I'll come with you while you tell her. I don't think either of you are gonna cope with this conversation on your own."

Part of her was dying to know the reason behind their mother leaving in the first place, but she wouldn't pry- Zuko could tell her when he was ready, if he wanted to. She held an outstretched hand out as an offering between them, smiling when he took it, despite the strange, almost electric tingle sparking where their hands interlaced.

He'd given her support, space, kindness, and friendship during her lifetime's catharsis regarding her mother, back before the war had ended. She could do the same now, not repaying a debt, but as a friend to someone she loved.


	7. Family found and lost

The silence was heavy over the saddle atop Appa’s back, but not suffocating. It seemed, in a way, to carry a hopeful tone, like it could hold words that were currently unsaid.

Zuko could feel the pity radiating from Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Suki like a second skin around himself. He tried to ignore it and stare off at the distant horizon, but was mostly unsuccessful.

Katara was the only one who didn’t have eyes full of sympathy and no words to say. On account of the fact that she was fast asleep and curled up with a sleeping roll on top of her face.

He was both grateful for her unconscious state and consumed by guilt over it. She’d been up a majority of the night consoling Zuko and making preparations for their journey. Robbing Katara of sleep had never been Zuko’s intention, but he couldn’t imagine having to face her after breaking down in front of her. He could barely look at Aang, who’d only been privy to a glimpse of his state the night before.

He had sobbed into Katara’s shoulder like a child, getting tears and snot and spit on her clothes. How was he supposed to apologize for that? How was he supposed to thank her for such a thing? It seemed like an impossible task, but a distant one while she slept peacefully.

It was Sokka who broke the silence, twisting round to look at Zuko. The other boy was uncharacteristically tentative as he spoke, keeping his voice low so Katara wasn't disturbed. “So, uh... Aang really only said we're going to Ba Sing Se because you heard news of your mom. I was just wondering... how long has it been since she... left?”

“Yeah, what happened back-whenever-it-was, anyway? Why'd she leave?” Toph piped up.

She was facing him, and Sokka and Aang were both clearly staring, waiting for an answer. Sweat broke out on Zuko's palms. How was he supposed to answer this? The truth was, he didn’t know the whole story himself.

Zuko was only privy to the parts and fragments Ozai deemed fit to torment him with. These were the facts:

1\. Azulon had wanted Zuko dead and Ozai was happy to oblige.

2\. Ursa had protected him by making some atrocious agreement with his father.

3\. That night, Azulon had died.

4\. The following morning, Ursa was gone and banished.

5\. She was now in Ba Sing Se waiting for him.

For the first time in six years, Zuko would see his mother in the flesh and blood. Not through dreams that tormented him with their shifting and changing landscapes or the lifeless essence of a painting. Zuko would get to gaze upon his mother and have her see him back.

“Bad things happened. I don’t know exactly what. 6 years ago. She saved me from my grandfather and father and I never saw her again,” he answered in a low voice after the silence became unbearable.

"And.... she's been in Ba Sing Se the whole time, but hasn't reached out to you since Ozai was dealt with?" Sokka frowned. "That's... weird."

Zuko's fists clenched, nails digging into his palms. He really didn't want to think about that.

Toph roughly punched Sokka in the arm, eliciting a loud, “Ow! What was that for?”

"It's called 'tact', Snoozles. Ever heard of it?"

"No, it's fine, Toph. I'm wondering the same thing," Zuko admitted softly as Sokka gaped, his mouth a perfect circle.

"I'm sure she has a good reason." Suki's voice was kind. "And we shouldn't speculate until we know more."

"Yeah," Zuko announced, suddenly aware that he was taut like a frayed line about to snap on a sinking ship, "let's stick to the facts. Which are my mother's suddenly appearing after years of Agni knows what in the Earth Kingdom and it's tearing my sister apart as we speak!"

He breathed heavily, immediately regretting the outburst as he watched the fear creep into the eyes of his friends.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I shouldn't have said that," Zuko murmured, dropping his head into his hands.

Movement caught his eye, and he cursed inwardly: his yelling had woken Katara, who was now sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" Her voice was slurred, thick with sleep.

Zuko didn't respond-couldn't bring himself to respond. His sister's words from the night before had been true. He did ruin everything.

_Zuko took several deep breaths before opening the door to Azula's rooms. He'd already dismissed the healers who usually stayed inside during his visits. This conversation was private, although he was grateful for Katara, who was right on his heels._

_"W-wait," she started hesitantly. "I don't think I should go in. After the last time I saw her, you know. I-I just think it's best I wait outside."_

_Zuko nodded. The last thing he wanted was to make Katara, or Azula, suffer. "OK. But if she hurts herself," Or you, a voice in his head mocked quietly._

_"I'll come and heal her." Katara affirmed, in a tone suggesting that went without saying._

_"Thanks." Bracing himself, he stepped into Azula's room, closing the door behind him._

_"Well, well, well, Zuzu. Come to visit your poor_ _sister_ _, again? How noble of you!" Azula mocked him._

_"H-how are you today?" He cursed himself for stuttering, but smiled, wanting Azula to be in a good a mood as possible before he explained why he was here._

_"I don't know, Zuko. How would you be if I stuffed you in a claustrophobic box and buried you alive in my private garden?" she questioned, eyes narrowing._

_He counted to ten slowly in his mind. Azula was lucid, which was good, but it also meant she didn't understand or was refusing to understand why she was confined to her rooms, with healers on hand all day every day. When she was in one of her 'episodes', she understood, to some extent, that she was ill._

_"Azula, this is not comparable to being alive in a box. You are fine. You are safe," he assured with a calm, even voice._

_"And trapped!" She hissed at him. "Are you so afraid of losing the throne to me that you'll never let me leave my own room?"_

_"Azula, you know why you're kept here. You're not always... thinking clearly."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped. "Especially coming from you, the village idiot who had his brains melted along with his face!"_

_He fought down the anger now boiling in his veins, not wanting this to turn into a flat out argument. “I didn't come here to argue, Azula. I have news,” he looked her straight in the eye. “Mother has been found.”_

_"No, she hasn't. No, no, no, no! You're crazy! And a liar. She's probably dead by now. Why would she come back? You're the reason she left in the first place and she's never coming back! It's all your fault!" Azula started to tremble in place with wide, unseeing eyes._

_He reached out, trying to ground her with a hand on her shoulder, as she reeled away from him, clutching her skull._

_"Azula, I know your relationship with her was complicated. But I-" Zuko didn't get to finish as she started to shake her head, screaming,_

_"No, you don't know a thing! You're not fit to be Fire Lord, you don't know anything! You're absolutely worthless, Zuzu. Always have been, always will be. You ruin EVERYTHING! I know it, Dad knows it, even Mom knew it. You're the reason she's gone. It's ALL YOUR FAULT! You're lying, just like you always do!" The words tore out of her, shrill enough to make him wince. "She left, it's your fault, and she is never coming back!"_

_"Azula-"_

_"I hate you! Get out! Get out get out get out!"_

_Zuko stumbled out of the door back into the hallway as she began to hurl balls of fire at him. His clothes singed, he unceremoniously fell to the ground as the muffled sound of sobbing permeated through the heavy stone door._

_He could still hear her repeating her nearly hysterical mantra of 'I hate you' through the closed door, and he thought his heart might shatter. How could he find a way to help her?_

_"Zuko! What happened?" Katara exclaimed, helping to haul him back to his feet._

_"She's.... upset," he managed, as he waved for the healers to go and see to Azula. Not that he needed to, they were already heading inside with vials of calming tinctures and sedatives. "She didn't believe me, and..." he gestured helplessly at the door._

_Katara looked up at him with wide, sympathetic eyes, bringing her arms up to wrap around him tightly. "Does she get like... this often?"_

_"Yeah,” he admitted in a small, broken voice didn't even recognize as his own._

_"It's okay. She didn't know what she was saying. It's okay Zuko," she whispered repeatedly, still holding onto him, supporting him._

_It was a different kind of mantra than Azula's, soothing the pain instead of causing it. Just like Katara._

_Zuko buried her head in his shoulder with a muffled, "Thank you," that couldn't even begin to express his gratitude for her company, her understanding and the comfort she always seemed able to provide simply by being there._

Appa's lowing about... something brought Zuko back to the present, reminding him that Katara had wanted to know what had woken her."It's... nothing. I just lost my temper. Go back to sleep, Katara," Zuko managed to force out, his voice weighed down by the hectic anguish that plagued his life.

"It didn't help that Boomerang Butt here has the emotional sensitivity of a sea prune," Toph chimed in.

Naturally, Katara did no such thing, opting instead to sit up and eye Zuko critically, before glaring at Sokka. "What did you do this time?!"

"Hey..." Sokka protested, gesturing to Zuko. "It was an accident! I just, kind of, accidentally, uh, said something stupid," he mumbled, hoping his sister wouldn't be able to decipher such an advanced code.

He was wrong.

"Sokka, you moron! Can't you go two minutes without offending someone?" Katara scowled at him.

"I didn't mean it! I love Zuko, you know that. He's great. The best, even. Certainly not a jerkbender, a fine chap like Zuko," Sokka insisted."You know, I think Zuko would be worth a fortune. If we were to sell him, that is. At least 4 barrels of fish, maybe even five. Heck, I'd bid a whole ship's cargo of fish for that ass."

Katara groaned. "Just. Stop. Talking." She bent her head, letting her unbound hair hide her face (and the blush on her cheeks at Sokka's mention of Zuko's ass.)

"I don't respond well to flattery, Sokka," Zuko deadpanned, not able to hide some of the amusement in his face. He had to admit, Sokka was useful to keep around for entertainment purposes. It was strange, for Sokka to mention his worth so casually in a joke. It was a nice change from the night before, listening to his damaged sister's hatred of him. And at least the banter had distracted everyone from the painful topics of Ursa and Azula.

"We'll be in Ba Sing Se in a few hours!" Aang chirped, sounding for all the world as if he hadn't heard any of the previous conversation. More likely, he was choosing to stay out of it, with the whole 'neutral Avatar' thing.

As chatter was cultivated by the aforementioned peacekeeper of the world, Zuko couldn't help but be grateful for the family he'd found, and the knowledge that they would be there for him, no matter what happened with his birth family.


	8. Reunion and Revelation

Zuko's heart was racing a mile a minute as he made his way along the street toward Uncle's tea shop. His stomach was churning, and somehow the walk seemed to be taking forever, and yet he paused at the door of the Jasmine Dragon (marked with a note saying 'closed for family event'), as if Toph had rooted his feet to the ground. Which was impossible, since Katara had 'encouraged' Sokka and the others to go down to the market, to give Zuko privacy while Uncle told him... whatever he needed to tell him about his mother.

Katara would have gone to the market with them, but Zuko had grabbed her hand at the last minute, his mouth dry. He'd caught her eye when words failed him, trying to communicate that he couldn't do this alone.

Sweat broke out on Zuko's palms as he hesitated, lingering outside the shop door. He couldn't move, and his throat tightened, making it hard for him to breathe. Could this really be happening? His mother might even be in there, with Iroh, right now. He wasn't sure if he hoped or dreaded this being real.

Zuko was floating away in a spiral of dread and possibilities when Katara's fingers intertwined with his, grounding him back to the world in front of him.

“Breathe.” She instructed softly. “You look like you're going to pass out or throw up.”

He took several shaky, shallow breaths. “Katara... I... it's been years. Who knows what she's heard, what she believes? What if she hates me, for stupidly serving Father for so long?”

"No one could hate you. Not if they really know you," Katara assured him.

"My father and Azula do," Zuko replied softly, locking his line of sight onto his shoes.

Katara sighed heavily. "Azula isn't well, you know that. As for your father... I've never met him, so I can't say what goes on in his mind, but I do know he's a fool for not seeing what a good person you are."

Suddenly interested in more than just his feet, Zuko spun his head to see Katara's expression, genuine and sympathetic. "Really?" he breathed incredulously.

"Really." Sapphire eyes bored into his gold ones, her grip on his hand tightening. "You turned your back on everything you knew, years ago, to help Aang, because you knew it was the right thing to do. You found the courage to take on Azula, and saved my life doing it- don't think I've forgotten. And you've worked yourself to the bone since you were crowned to try and put right all the wrongs your predecessors caused the other nations. How can you _not_ see what a good man you are?"

Zuko buried his head into his hands, a futile attempt to conceal the blush that heated the back of his neck in addition to his cheeks. "Thank you. For being here. For being with me, Katara," he mumbled through his hands, barely audible.

Katara placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "That's what friends do, what you'd do for any of us."

Zuko wasn't sure why he felt kind of disappointed at her calling him a friend- wasn't that a good thing, to have friends?- and simply nodded, before straightening up, squaring his shoulders, and, before he could talk himself out of it, rapped on the door of the Jasmine Dragon. He was feeling nauseous again by the time Uncle unlocked and opened the door, less than two minutes later.

Zuko was sure his hands were trembling as Uncle led him inside, a kindly look on his face. Katara's soft footsteps echoed Zuko's own, and he found he was glad she was there, like she was the only thing keeping the ground steady beneath his feet.

Uncle Iroh clapped his hand on Zuko's shoulder, murmuring 'It will be alright' before stepping back. Then Zuko's eyes blurred as a figure stood up from one of the tables, her face pale, one hand pressed to her mouth.

" _Zuko._ " Her voice, so familiar even after six years, made his heart crack, and he stumbled forwards, even as he felt like his legs might give way beneath him.

"Mother." It came out a raspy whisper, but then her arms were around him, holding him close like she had back when he'd been a child of eleven, the familiar scent of honey and fire-lilies still clinging to her, her dark hair still tickling his face, even though he was taller than her now. His face crumpled as he clung to her, and he didn't know if it was his tears or hers wetting his tunic.

He heard Uncle move past him, probably standing beside Katara now, and one of them let out a sniffle. Zuko couldn't bring himself to look away and see which one it was. Because Mother was staring up at him now, and the happiness and awe and _love_ in her eyes were almost too much to bear. The moment was broken abruptly, however, when her hand reached out to brush at his scar, her brow furrowing.

"Zuko, how..."

"Firebending gone wrong," he lied, avoiding her gaze. He didn't want to sully this meeting by talking about his father. "I..." There were a million things he wanted to know, to ask, but, typically for him, he only managed "It's good to see you again." Mentally, he kicked himself- was that the best he could do?!

Her eyes lingered on the scar, and suspicion flashed across her face, but she didn't press the matter, to Zuko's relief. Instead, she led him to the table she'd been sitting at, guiding him to sit opposite her so they were face to face. There was a silence, then Ursa sighed heavily.

"I... I suppose I should apologize for disappearing the way I did, but we should start at the beginning. What, exactly, did O- what were you told about my leaving?"

Zuko took a deep breath and faced everything he had been dreading and repressing for years all at once.

“Fath- Oz-” No, he wouldn't say his father's name, not now, not with Mother here, “I was told that, after Lu Ten died, the Fire Lord, or prince as he was then, appealed to Azulon to become his heir in Uncle's place. Azulon denied him, told him, as punishment for his words,” Zuko swallowed hard, “That he too needed to lose his son, to know how it felt. He... he told me he was going to do it, but somehow, you talked him out of it. And Azulon... died that same night.” He didn't say more, didn't want to know, not really.

Ursa closed her eyes and reached for his hand, to which he pulled away violently. It was an automatic response, but his intentions did nothing to mend her wounded expression as her hands returned to her lap.

"Yes, that's part of the story. Everything I did was to ensure you would live," she confirmed in a small voice.

"So you did have something to do with..." Murdering Azulon. The words hung in the air, but he didn't say them aloud. He couldn't, not with Uncle and Katara still here.

Ursa bit her lip, unable to stop tears from welling in her eyes. "I... was an herbalist in a former life. I did, uh... Yes."

Zuko couldn't help the crestfallen expression on his face, despite wanting to preserve appearances for her sake. Any semblance of hope remaining that his father was lying and that his mother was innocent and good was gone. This was the price of knowing. He would never look at his mother the same way.She wasn't the same woman who had raised him anymore. He wasn't the same boy that she'd raised. They both had dirty, bloodied hands.

A lump formed in his throat and words failed him. He couldn't think of a single thing to say. He still loved her, more than anything, but... she was also a stranger. He _wanted_ to mend things with her, but where could they even start?

"I'm so, so, sorry, Zuko. Words can express how much I wish I could change what happened, but I'm hoping we can start over? Rebuild the relationship we used to have?" Ursa's tone was even, but her eyes were pleading and glassy.

Zuko wanted to say something, anything to _fix_ this, but no words would come. Luckily, he was saved from the suffocating silence by a blur of concentrated energy and eardrum-exploding noise.

"Mama!" A whirlwind of limbs tore past him, little more than a pink blur to him, as his scarred eye had limited vision.

The blur- a child, he realized, a small girl- flung herself onto Ursa's lap, clinging to her, peering curiously up at Zuko. "Who are you?"

Zuko suddenly felt faint, like all of the air in the room had suddenly ceased to exist. There was a little girl- around 4 or 5 years old- calling his mother "Mama".

Zuko had unfortunately never had much luck with sisters and it now seemed his misfortune was continuing. Another sister... had his mother married again? How could she do it? Leave him (and Azula), and move on so quickly, like their family had never even existed?

Without even really thinking about what he was doing, he pushed himself to his feet, stumbling away from the table, unable to even think, just needing to get away from Mother and _her other child_. He barely heard the voices calling after him.


	9. A Rooftop Interlude

“Zuko!” Katara called out, trying to keep the panic from her voice. Where could he have _gone_ in such a short time? She kept scanning the streets for any sign of him as she moved further and further away from the Jasmine Dragon, where she'd left Iroh consoling Zuko's mother and her little girl.

In truth, Katara's mind was whirling. She'd expected Iroh to have news of Ursa, not to have the woman herself be present! And then, the shock of her having had another child... it was no wonder Zuko was upset! Katara's brow furrowed. Was the child Ozai's too? If not, where was her father? She shook her head, banishing the thoughts: Zuko was the priority here, not her own curiosity.

 _Come on, Katara, think!_ she chided herself. Where would he have gone... A bird squawked overhead, drawing her eyes to the rooftops, and a memory struck- Zuko telling her that he'd liked to take in the view of Ba Sing Se from above, when he and Iroh had lived here in disguise, because it was the best way to be alone. Her resolve firming, she glanced around, working out the best way to reach the nearest rooftop. Any grand plans to summon a roaring tidal wave to sweep her above the rooftops were quickly squashed by the sight of a barrel collecting water from a drainpipe a few houses down. Freezing its contents and climbing on top of it, only minor maneuvering was required for Katara to shimmy the rest of the way up. Pulling herself onto the roof with her forearms, she let out heavy pants at the exertion. Bending the dampness out of her skirt, Katara quickly rose to her feet, surveying her surroundings.

The myriad of houses blended in to create a seemingly endless landscape, but the slightest movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Snapping her head to the left, Katara saw a tall figure slumped over a ledge some distance away. There was only one person it could be: Zuko. She made her way over to him, trying to read his mood. But for once, he didn't look round or react at all to her approach, staying where he was, hunched over, his face pressed close to his knees.

“Zuko...” Katara wasn't even sure of what to say as she sat beside him.

He continued to stare at the sweeping skyline and distant horizon before him with a hardened gaze. If not for the slight twitching of his jaw, Katara would think he hadn't noticed she was there.

"It was wrong of your uncle not to give you more warning than this, about... everything." Katara eventually stated. Maybe it wasn't what Zuko wanted or needed to hear right now, but it was still true, as far as she was concerned.

Zuko gave a defeated sigh, barely a whisper amongst the cacophony of wind swirling around them. "It doesn't matter. No amount of warning could have prepared me for that."

Her heart twisted in her chest, aching, and without thinking, she wrapped an arm around Zuko's shoulder, comforting him the way she would have done with Aang, once. That made sense; Zuko and Katara were friends. Katara would do this for him, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, or anyone she loved. That was all, right?

The warm weight of Zuko against her, though, as he leaned towards her, like he couldn't bear to support his own weight anymore, as he rested his head on her shoulder, felt... different. The spice-and-smoke scent of him swirled around her, making her heart pound in a way she'd never known before.

Katara inhaled softly. "You look a lot like her, you know. Now that I see the two of you together, it's really clear you took after her."

Zuko scoffed. "I don't. Azula's the one who looks like her. I take after..." He trailed off, not wanting to say Ozai's name. "People always used to say I was the spitting image of my father."

Katara gave a crooked smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "No, you're nothing like him, everywhere it matters. Even though she was gone for so long, you didn't change."

He shuddered. Katara felt it reverberate through her.

“I did change, though. The child I was... the one my mother raised... if she knew half the things I did, when I was trying to win back _his_ favor... she'd hate me. And she'd be right to.”

She reached out to intertwine his fingers with his, feeling the warmth of his palms. "She's your mother; she could never hate you. Mothers love you enough to kill for you. To die for you," Katara choked out as her vision began to blur. "She'll love you no matter what, I promise."

“Even though she's got another child now? One without blood on their hands? A child who's still innocent?” Zuko's words were thick, choked with emotion, but the look in his eyes... Katara could clearly see the hurt, confused child who'd lost his mother, asking for help, and that did it. Her tears fell.

"Zuko, starting over doesn't mean giving up your past. It just means building new things on top of it. Just because she had another child doesn't mean she loves you any less."

Zuko shrugged. Katara couldn't tell if he believed her or not, and she wasn't sure what else to say. Something she'd caught in Zuko's conversation with Ursa tugged at her mind, and she tentatively broached the subject.

"When you were talking to your mom... you said something about your grandfather, and you both looked..." _Destroyed, broken, grieved_. "Upset." She wiped tears from her own face to see Zuko more clearly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It...It happened a long time ago. It's probably better to just let it rest," Zuko mumbled softly, not quite meeting her gaze.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, Zuko. But sharing without other people instead of bearing something alone can help a lot, at least in my experience," Katara responded, eyes downcast towards the streets below them.

He sighed. “Let's just say my family's been messed up for a long time. Not just my f- Ozai and Azula, but my grandfather too. Assuming I can trust what I was told.”

Katara's silence was accompanied by wide eyes fixated on his words, so he continued."As you probably know, my father was never supposed to be Fire Lord. My uncle was the eldest son in line for the throne for most of my life. But it all changed when my cousin Lu Ten died."

Those huge blue eyes blinked. “Cousin- your uncle had a son? I didn't even know...” Then the rest of his words must have registered, because her face fell. “How did... how did he die?”

Zuko gestured at the walls in the distance. "He died here. In Ba Sing Se, at the siege. One of too many sacrificed because of my family's foolish egos."

Katara winced, but looked puzzled. "I'm sorry, but... what does this have to do with your father and grandfather? Or your mother, for that matter. Since we should really be talking about her..."

Zuko gave a sad smile. "It's all connected. Everything happened because of Lu Ten's death. Iroh was without an heir, which led to my father requesting Azulon to become the next Fire Lord. That was what caused Azulon's wrath and order for Ozai to kill me. And because of that, my mother disappeared. She had to leave _because of me_."

"Your own grandfather ordered Ozai to _kill you_?!"

Zuko wouldn't meet her eyes. "It was far from the first time he'd ordered someone's death in cold blood."

Katara blanched, stuttering out, "B-but he was your grandfather! Your family!"

Zuko shrugged, not really sure why Katara seemed so aghast. "I told you my family was messed up."

The tears welling in Katara's eyes seemed to glisten in the light, twisting the dagger already lodged in Zuko's chest. "You say that like it's not a big deal. "

"Katara, there's nothing I can do to change the past. It's better to just accept it and not dwell on it."

She swallowed visibly, blinking back tears. "OK, but... you said Ozai's willingness to kill you led to your mom disappearing. I don't understand..."

Zuko gulped before continuing."She made a deal with him that night. The throne in exchange for my life. So Azulon died, I lived, and Ursa disappeared into the night with blood on her hands. Figurative blood, of course. My mother was always the perfect, demure lady, so she was neat and proper even while committing murder. It looked like a natural death, as far as anyone knew."

Katara was now white as a sheet. Silence reigned for a few minutes. "I... I really wish I knew the right thing to say here, Zuko. This is..."

"A horror story," Zuko finished grimly. "But, at the end of the day, she got away. And rewrote all of it. Now, her story's a nice new husband and kid who aren't murderous tyrants."

Katara flinched, but didn't deny his words. "I'm sure it's not as simple as that. No-one could forget their eldest children."

"Does it matter?!" The words tore out of him. "I've waited so long to find her, learn what happened to her, missed her all these years, and she... she just... she got to move on. She escaped that _place_. While Azula and I..." His voice shook, a sob trying to burst from him.

Katara's words were useless in this situation, so she wrapped her arms around him as tightly as possible. As Zuko buried his head into her shoulder, she swept her hands through his hair, just as her mother used to do for her. His entire form convulsed with suppressed sobs as he clung to her, and a wave of anger at Ursa welled up in Katara.

Assuming Zuko's version of events was accurate, then the woman had had no choice, not really, but seeing Zuko, one of her closest friends, hurting this much, gave Katara a savage urge to punish _anyone_ who'd ever hurt him. "She did what any mother would, Zuko. Protect her child, no matter what it cost her. This new life she'd built for herself doesn't detract from what she sacrificed to ensure your safety," Katara whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

He mumbled something she couldn't make out. The sensation of his lips on the bare skin of her neck sent an almost electric current through her, but she squashed the strange reaction, easing back so she could see Zuko's face. "What did you say?"

"The kid... my sister, I guess... didn't know who I was. What if my mother doesn't want her to know... anything?"

"From everything you've told me about your mother, she would never want that. You're her son; she'll want you to know your little sister. I'm sure of it," Katara insisted.

"I'm also Ozai's son," Zuko replied like he'd just drunk bitter tea. "I'll never be able to forget that. I see _him_ every time I look in the damn mirror." He hung his head. "Mom won't want a permanent reminder of him in her life now."

"Zuko, you're not listening to me. That's not how motherhood works. Being a mother is being willing to die for your child. Trust me, I know. She's not the one pushing you away," Katara pointed out as gently as she could.

He didn't respond, but Katara knew his moods. He'd brood and hide away for hours if she let him. Abruptly, she stood, taking his hand and hauling him to his feet.

"Come on. We're going back to have this conversation _with_ your mother, not behind her back."

Zuko's brow furrowed in confusion."W-what? No, uh, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Well, I do. So that means it is," Katara raised her eyebrows, daring him to challenge her authority.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, but she pretended not to see, keeping a tight grip on his hand so he had to come with her as she made her way to the edge of the roof, then used waterbending to pull water from a nearby well, creating an ice platform to lower them to the ground, before melting it and sending the water back into the well.

Once they were on the ground again, Katara gripped the sides of his face in her hands, pulling him to meet her unwavering gaze. "I know you're scared, but it's all going to be fine. She loves you because, quite frankly, it's impossible not to. You have nothing to worry about. I promise," Katara's blue eyes shone with a fierce determination as Zuko stared at his own reflection in the darkness of her pupils.

He inhaled deeply, reminding himself that he trusted Katara, more than he even trusted himself. If she really thought this was a good idea... "OK." He squared his shoulders. The worst that could happen, after all, was Katara being wrong and Ursa rejecting him. Being rejected by a parent wasn't new for him- it had been normal for almost all his life. Still, he laced his hand tightly through Katara's as she led the way back to the Jasmine Dragon.


End file.
